letitripfandomcom-20200214-history
Jurassic Park (Film)
On the volcanic island of Isla Nublar, an InGen employee is attacked and killed by a Velociraptor while attempting to transport it to a heavily fortified enclosure. This prompts the worker's family to file a lawsuit against the company, and it successfully scares InGen's investors into thinking that the park is not safe. The CEO of InGen, John Hammond, decides to reassure the investors by bringing a group of experts to his park in order to gain their approval of it. Among the group he invites paleontologist Alan Grant and paleobotanist Ellie Sattler, two scientists who's digs he's been funding, Ian Malcolm a chaos theorist (or "Chaotician" as he calls himself) and his investor's lawyer, Donald Gennaro. Meanwhile in Costa Rica, Dennis Nedry is meeting with Lewis Dodgson, a rival scientist of InGen working for Biosyn. Nedry is a computer programmer working for Hammond on Isla Nublar and has recently become dissatisfied with his treatment by InGen. Nedry agrees to steal dinosaur embryos for Dodgon for a price. The group assembled by Hammond arrive on the island via helicopter and then take two jeeps out into the park, where they come across a Brachiosaurus and a whole herd of hadrosaurs, to their utter amazement. Hammond then takes his stunned guests to the Visitor Center where they learned that InGen were able to clone dinosaurs using genetic material taken from mosquitoes who had feasted on dinosaur blood, and had been preserved in amber. The DNA taken from the mosquitoes was spliced with DNA from frogs and other animals such as spitting cobras to fill in the gaps of the genetic strains. InGen scientists altered the animals so that they could only clone females, thus eliminating the threat of uncontrolled breeding between the animals. They are then taken to the Velociraptor enclosure at Grant's request where they meet park warden Robert Muldoon. Muldoon tells the group about how vicious and intelligent the raptors are. He explains there are only three raptors all together because the alpha female had "killed all but two of the others", a total of eight raptors. Over lunch Alan, Ian and Ellie start to express doubt in the park after the initial shock has worn off. Malcolm questions the ethical morality in cloning species that had not lived for thousands of years while Sattler expresses concern that the scientists may not be thinking of the repercussions that might occur of what they are cloning. Grant remains fairly neutral on the issue, though he advises Hammond to be careful. Gennaro is the only one who completely approves, thanks to the amounts of money they could make off the island, and Hammond so eloquently puts it "Wonderful! I invite all of you here to approve of my park and the only one I have on my side is the blood-sucking lawyer!" The guests are then introduced to Hammond's grandchildren who have also come to visit the park, Lex and Tim Murphy. Both of them instantly take a liking to Grant, who doesn't appreciate the attention as he dislikes children. The tour goes disappointingly, with most of the dinosaurs failing to appear. Ellie leaves the tour to take care of a sick Triceratops with Doctor of Veterinary Medicine Gary Harding. A tropical storm hits the island and most InGen employees leave, except for Hammond, game warden Robert Muldoon, and chief systems engineer Ray Arnold. During the storm, Nedry shuts down park security (except for the raptor fences) and as a result, the Tyrannosaurus breaks through the deactivated electric fence surrounding its pen, devouring Gennaro, attacking Tim and Lex hiding in the car, and wounding Malcolm. The children and Grant only narrowly avoid being killed and eaten. Just after they flee the wreckage, Ellie and Muldoon arrive. At first, they believe the only survivor of the attack is Malcolm, but upon further investigation they find two footprints: one is Grant's and one belongs to one of the kids. Just then, the Tyrannosaur returns, and Malcolm, Muldoon, and Ellie barely escape her in their jeep. Meanwhile, Nedry crashes his car, and while trying to winch it, he is killed by a Dilophosaurus. Grant, Tim, and Lex spend the night in a tree. While hiking to safety the next morning, they discover hatched eggs, which means that the dinosaurs are actually breeding. Grant realizes that the frog DNA is responsible: some species of frog are known to spontaneously change sex in a single-sex environment. Arnold tries to hack Nedry's computer to turn the power back on but fails, so he does a full system restart, which requires the circuit breakers to be manually reset from the utility shed. When he does not return, Ellie and Muldoon follow and discover the raptors have escaped; the shutdown cut off power to the electric fences around their pit. Muldoon realizes that they are near and tells Ellie to go to the utility shed herself and turn the power back on while he tries to hunt them down. Muldoon is attacked and killed when the raptors set an ambush while Ellie escapes from another after discovering Arnold's disembodied arm in the maintenance shed. After managing to turn on the power and escaping the raptor, she meets Grant, and they both go back to Malcolm and Hammond in the emergency bunkers. Lex and Tim narrowly escape two of the raptors in the kitchen ( locking one in the freezer and knocking one out for several minutes), and Lex is finally able to restore the Park's computer systems in order to call Hammond to request a helicopter rescue of the survivors. Grant and Ellie hold off a raptor trying to open the door to the computer room, until the power is restored and the electromagnetic locks begin working. With the door secure, the raptor breaks into the room through the window after Grant shoots at it through the glass, and the group climbs up into the ceiling crawlspace and arrive at the Visitors Center skeleton display, only after Lex is almost killed by the raptor leaping up at her. The raptors pursue and after a scuffle on top of the fossil exhibits and the raptors block their escape route, help comes from an unlikely source when the Tyrannosaurus suddenly appears and kills both raptors, saving Grant, Ellie, Lex, and Tim in the process. The four then climb into Hammond and Malcolm's jeep and leave. Grant says he will not endorse the park, a choice with which Hammond concurs. As all fly away in the helicopter, the children fall asleep beside Grant, who contemplatively watches a flock of pelicans flying nearby, the surviving relatives of the dinosaurs they escaped. Category:Jurassic Park